


Daddy's School Girl [Liam Payne]

by hopelesslyXinsanse



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, Love, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Liam, Underdage, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyXinsanse/pseuds/hopelesslyXinsanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're crazy" He panted as he looked down to see me on my knees unbuckling his belt.</p><p>"And so are you Mr. Payne."</p><p>"You're my best friend's daughter Bahira. Do you not understand that I'm your fathers boss?"</p><p>I stood up, a sinful grin plastered on my face. I kissed him from his shoulder blade up to his ear,</p><p>"You're my boss too Daddy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's School Girl

Daddy's School Girl

A story in which Bahira Malik (18) is Zayn Malik's daughter. She attends Alas Private High School. She needs a job to prove to her father that she's responsible and mature enough in her life.

 

She then meets Mr. Payne , Zayn's boss.

Liam Payne is a CEO business man. Owner of 3 of the top major businesses in England. Zayn is his right hand man, not at the bottom of the pyramid but still not at the top either. Liam has expressed to Zayn many times that he needs an assistant that runs all his errands, pick up things that needs to be picked up, basically all the things Zayn can not accomplish because he's always in meeting's with Liam. 

Zayn tells Liam he has the perfect person. And this is how Daddy meets his School Girl.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want know who plays Bahira Malik, then just search up 'Kayla Phillips' 

"Seriously Bahira! What has gotten into you? I've raise you better than this!" 

"It was one time Dad! One time out of my 17 years of life!"

"And you're last time! I thought you were more responsible and mature than this! I had to leave work because of this! Do you not understand that?"

"You didn't have to. And I am mature." I muttered.

"The principal called Bahira, what was I supposed to do? You're my fucking kid for crying out loud!" 

Now I know you're wondering "What the actual fuck is going on?" Well I, Bahira Trisha Malik, skipped class for the first time. Cue the dramatic gasps from my family and father. 

"Seriously Bahi. What was going through your head?" Dad asked as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to sit in science and maths for 4 hours." I sighed rubbing my temples. He act like I was out smoking weed.

"We're you smoking with those so-called friends of yours?" His voice stern and cold.

"Are you fucking serious Dad! What friends!" I yelled shocked as ever.

"Watch your fucking mouth young lady!" Did he really just...

He sighed rubbing his hand on his face. "I'm sorry baby girl, I am, but I'm worried about you. The people you hang out with remind me of well me when I was your age."

"Dad" I laughed, "This is the first and last time I skip class, I promise. I wasn't smoking or doing anything bad. plus you couldn't have been that bad"

He looked over at me and smirked scratching his head. 

"I was pretty bad Bahira but fine. Although the next time your principal calls me, it better be because you did something outstanding." He nudged me.

"Ok Dad" I giggled, pulling out my phone from my school bag scrolling through my Twitter feed.  
"So what's my poison?" I asked curiously, waiting on my punishment.

"No TV for a week. And no car except if I ask you to run an errand or drive yourself to school."

I huffed, not wanting to argue and getting into more trouble. "Ok Dad."

"So, you going back to work?" I asked chewing on my nail.

"Yea I have to. Mr. Payne only let me go because of the call. I'm going to drop you off at your Aunt's house." He replied swatting my hand away from my mouth. "Stop it's a terrible habit. You and your mother I swear."

I groaned in annoyance. It's not like I don't love my aunties, it's just that, that 'Mr.Payne' asshole is always an asshole. My father and I never get a chance to hang out unless it's on the weekends when he's constantly e-mailing my dad. He never gives him a break! Doesn't he have his own damn life?

"What?" He chuckled. "Don't want to see Waliyha?"

"It's not that. It's just that I was hoping he let you go early today." I said looking out the car window.

"You and I both know that's never going to happen. I'm sorry babes, he needs me to handle some stuff. I'm like his right hand man, you know that. Plus the man pays me good money." Now that's something I can't argue with. Mr. Payne does give my dad a great salary for being his 'right hand man' every day. I don't know how much he makes exactly since dad likes to make sure we stay 'humble', but it's enough to take to Chanel, so I'm not complaining.

"I know it's just, I wish that we could hang out more." I expressed as we pulled up to Auntie Waliyha's home,

"I know kiddo, I know so do I. How about this? This weekend you and I can go to the movies."

"Whatever movie I want?" I smirked.

He let out a breathily laugh, "Yea kid, whatever movie you want. Now get out, I need to go back to work, you're ruining my hustle." He joked kissing my head. I got out, not forgetting to give him the bird like we always do, and walked right up to Auntie Waliyha and giving her a hug.

"Take care of my girl Wali!" Dad yelled from the window.

"I got her, I got her! Take care of that god awful hair then we'll talk." She laughed still holding on to me.

"What's wrong with it?" He questioned looking into the sun visor mirror.

"What's wrong? A miniature person cold snowboard down the damn thing, get a hair cut." He huffed with a small 'fuck you' and went on his way to work.

"Now what's this I hear about skipping school?" Waliyha said leading me inside.  
"Can we not talk about it and talk about the smell of your famous brownies because wow" I said running to the kitchen as I left her standing laughing.

Zayn's POV

I got to work at record time, grabbing me briefcase and running through the lobby, to the elevator and into Mr. Payne's office.

"I'm back." I panted sitting down across from him.

"I can tell" He laughed while he played with a rubber ball. I laughed too.

"So what was the emergency?" He asked standing up, putting the ball in his pocket.

"My daughter's principal called-"

"I thought she was a good kid?" He cut me off.

"She most definitely is" I defended "She's just having one of those days."

"Understandable" He nodded. "So what's going on for today Zayn?"

"Well Mr. Payne." I said as I opened up my brief case.

"Liam."

I sighed forgetting that when we're in office or alone, to call him by his name.

"Liam. You have a meeting at 2 to talk about expanding the company to Tokyo."

"Why the hell are we going all the way to Tokyo with this? We just convinced California to stop being assholes and allow their hotels to offer the cruise line." He huffed bouncing the tiny ball oh his glass desk.

"Well there's a high percentage of people who might be untreated in a cruise to or from Tokyo."

He snorted, "Yea might. We'll see how that goes though. Make sure we offer a trial run first before we actually invest in it." I nodded and wrote the note down on the paper.

"They also want us to offer schooling on the cruise."  
"What the actual fuck?!" He exclaimed. "Who the fuck wants to go to school on a damn cruise? Are they stupid? Are they trying to fuck me over Malik? Because I would love to be wined and dine before someone fucks me!" 

I laughed loudly "That's what I said."

"Seriously what kid wants to go on a cruise ship and be forced to learn? What kid would want that? This isn't that one kid show. What is it called? My niece used to watch it."

"Suite Life on Deck?" I asked.

"YES! This is not that! My business is not some god damn kid show! It's my life Zayn. Our life!" He gritted through his teeth, plopping down on his with leather chair, elbows on the table rubbing his temples. "They're tying to make me kill someone."

"We'll just handle it during the meeting." 

"Make sure we do before they fuck me with no Vaseline." I laughed so hard that it made him crack a smile and laugh too. His phone rang as he tried to compose himself before he answered.

"Mr. Payne speaking."

"Are you joking? Are you BLOODY JOKING!?"

"What is your name?" Oh no.

"Well Susan, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU LOSE A VERSACE SUIT? DO YOU KNOW MUCH THAT COSTS?" More than my life.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT COSTS MORE THAN YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" 

"GREAT...Well I hope you do too. Goodbye Susan." He slammed his phone done on the hook.

"Lost dry cleaning?" I asked shaking my head.

"It's fucking unbelievable. Why can't more people be like you Malik? Organized." I smiled proudly and shrugged.

"Talent" I replied sarcastically.

He snorted, shaking his head , "You're damn right." He stopped and thought for a moment. "I need an assistant." My eyes grew wide as I stopped writings looked at him. He took notice and shook his head.

"I'm not talking about replacing you Zayn. You've been my 13th assistant these past 2 years and you are not going anywhere." I blew a sigh of relief. Thank god, I cannot afford to lose this job. Not with this income and health benefits.

"I need someone responsible, someone who can be organized like you but also juggle everything that I need to be accomplished outside of the working environment. Someone who has they shit together and not their head in their ass." I nodded. Where the hell is he going to find someone like that? He scares everyone who walks through the fucking door. Hell even the receptionist can barely walk in his office without tripping or stuttering. Where the hell can he find someone who doesn't seem phased by him? Wait...

"I think I know someone." I spoke clearly.

"What? You do?" He asked lifting his head from the table.

"Yea. Just a quick question, how old do they have to be?"

"Old enough to drive and not ask stupid questions." He stated bluntly.

"Then I have the perfect person." I grinned. 

He sighed in relief. "Well if you recommend them Malik, then they must be good."


	3. Being A Slut Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you all want to know what everyone looks like, you can go to Wattpad and look me up (TooMuchZiall). This story is on there as well and it has pictures of everyone/ thing 

"Bahi, your mother is on the phone!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I was in my room, putting on my school uniform, getting ready for another day of torture.

"Alright Dad!" I yelled back while picking up the phone.

"She's going a little off road isn't she?" I heard mom ask.

"No I'm not!" I defended as she and dad laughed.

"I'll let you ladies talk for a bit, then we need to head out. Nice hearing from you again Jasmine." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"You too Zayn, good bye." With that Dad hung up and I groaned.

"Why did you guys get a divorce again?" 

"We didn't get a divorce Bahira." Mom defended, "We're just separated."

I rolled my eyes, "Practically the same thing."

"Is he seeing anyone?" She asked timidly.

"No. Are you?" I asked hoping the answer is no.

"No. You know I still love your father. The relationship we had was just rushed." 

I nodded understanding. My parents got married young at 19 and 17, later on they had me. In their relationship, neither felt happy, but they loved each other so much. My dad cheated on my mom and vice versa. Yet still to this day, whenever they talk or see each other they act like high schoolers talking to their crush for the first time. 

"Yea I know. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" I pressed.

"Well your father told me about what happened the other day and how he's going to solve the solution to this problem of yours."

"Mum!" I sighed rolling my eyes, "I already told dad I won't do it again! What else does he want from me? He already took my stuff and car."

"You need to learn some responsibility Bahira!"

"I AM responsible mother." Sounding slightly whiny. 

"By what I'm hearing, no you're not. That's why from now on everyday, you will be working with your father." She said, her tone of voice angry.

"WHAT! WHY?" I yelled in shock.

"To learn responsibility for your actions! Now I need to go and so do you. I love you bug, kisses!" She smooched through the phone and hung up. I can't believe this bullshit! What have I done to deserve this!? Skipping one day of class and I get THIS. I went downstairs to see my father putting on his suit jacket, he looked at me, smiled and grabbed his brief case.

"Alright are you ready?" He smiled. That bastard. I simply nodded going out the door and into our Escalade. He got in the drivers seat and as we drive in silence, you could practically feel the tension.

He sighed rubbing his face with his hands, "So I'm guessing your mom told you about my plans." I continued to ignore him looking forward.

"It's for your own good Bahi, plus it won't be so bad. You'll just be doing some errands for him while he and I are in boring meetings. You'll even be able to use the car." He said trying to cheer me up. 

"Yea because I totally want to run errands for your old ass boss." I snapped

"Watch your mouth. This is your own fault, I can't trust you so this is your punishment." He barked back as he pulled up to my school. He parked the car and locked the door before I could make a run for it. "Bahira, I love you. I do, but I just want the best for you." 

"By taking away my summer vacation!?" I stared at him wide eyed.

"You'll learn what me and your mother didn't. Responsibility. So yes taking away your vacation time is a must for now." I groaned at his response, unlocking the door, and slamming it. 

I can't believe him. 

"YOU START TOMORROW BY THE WAY" Dad yelled out the window. REALLY on my first day of vacation. 

"Woooah. Someone looks pissed." I looked to the side to see my best friends Delilah and her twin brother Dylan.

"It's my fucking dad." I said rolling my eyes going to my locker.

"Mm I love you dad. He's so hot" Delilah said biting her lip. She's blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'4 thick yet curvy. People would call her "plus size". She has a tummy but trust me she has ass, thighs, and boobs to make up to match.

"That's gross." Her brother said. Dylan's every girls dream guy. He's 6'4 dirty blond hair with blue eyes, sleeve tattoo, and is muscular as hell! I've always had a crush on him but as time passed by it sort of went away.

"Thank you." I said as I agreed with Dylan.

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't act like you don't even know your dad is smoking hot Sex God."

I pretended to gag. "Ew can you not! My dad is not a sex God."

"I swear you have some kind of "Daddy Kink" Lilah" Dylan said as we walked down the hall.

"I think so too. It's hot though, but I wouldn't fuck my own dad, that's weird. Other people's dad's though. Oh yea." She smirked. I laughed at her logic.

"C'mon! What's so bad about it? Guys look at Milf's all the time!" She defended crossing her arms.

"You're right about that." I agreed.

"Touché little sis. Anyway there's a party at Kian's tonight, you guys in?" Dylan smiled looking down at me. Well not really at me, more like my boobs. I'm 5'3, not totally thin but not thick like Delilah either. I have what they call an "Hour Glass" body. I have boobs and ass, but not as extreme as Kim Kardashian.

"Sure. What do you say B?" Delilah asked.

"I can't. My dad's making me work with him for his boss all summer. I start tomorrow." I groaned as we took a seat in my oh so favorite class, Chemistry. Did you note my sarcasm?

"That sucks. What are you going to be doing?" Delilah asked as she tried to pull down her already short skirt.

"I don't even know. My dad said I'm just going to be running errands."

"Like coffee runs and stuff?" She asked unbuttoning a button of her shirt.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dylan asked from beside her.

"Look I don't know about you guys, but I'm trying to make my last mark in here an 'A'." She said fixing her hair, pushing up her boobs.

"What are you going to do? Fuck Mr. Griffey?" I asked astonished.

She shrugged smirking, "Maybe."

"Slut"

"Your mom!"

"She's your mom too!"

"Then where'd you think I got it from!" I laughed so loud that everyone turned to stare at us. Mr. Griffey came in and looked at us.

"Settle down class. You too Ms. Malik" He glared. 

I muttered an apology and started to take notes.

"Anyway." Dylan whispered leaning over some, "You won't be there long right? The party doesn't start until 9."

"I don't know. I don't even have my car anymore."

"What happened?" Delilah asked staring down at her boobs to make sure they "poped".

"It's part of my punishment." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll come get you." Dylan shrugged.

"I still don't know how I can sneak out without my dad noticing. Plus I have nothing to wear."

"I'll figure out a plan and I'll get you an outfit." She said fixing her makeup.

"C'mon Bahi. Don't let the big bad Zayn stop you." He said making a cross eyes "scary" face that caused me and Delilah to burst out in laughter.

"Ladies, what about Big Bang Theory is funny!" Mr. Griffey glared. 

"Nothing." I mumbled looking down a my desk.

"Sorry Mr. G" Delilah said in a sweet time, slightly arching her back so her boobs pushed out. Mr, Griffey stared at them for a moment before clearing his throat and going back to the lessons.

"See being a slut works."

_____________________________  
Sorry if this chapter took FOREVER. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. Please don't forget to favorite, share, and give me some feed back! The more love I get from ya'll, the quicker I update. 


	4. It's worth it

I got home later that day changing out of my suffocating uniform (top picture) to hear my dad laughing on the phone.

"Don't worry Liam. Bahira and I will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. (pause) Have I ever let you down? (pause) Exactly!" He laughed and walked over to the fridge, then shaking his head. "Alright, see you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and continued to search through our fridge. 

"Whacha doin' there?" I decided to make myself known. Dad jumped a little, chuckling to himself.

"Jesus Bahi. You've nearly scared me half to death. How was school?" He asked rummaging through the cabinets.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new." I sighed sitting on the counter.

He hummed "How are those friends of yours? Dylan and Delilah."

I nodded, "They're good. They actually invited me to a party tonight." I brought up slyly.

"Is that so?" He sighed then patted my legs, "Get off the counter. People eat there."

"So I was wondering if I could possibly go?" I smiles innocently as I clung to his arm. He snorted. "And why would I do that?"

"Pleeeaaseee Dad!" I batted my eyes, poking out my lip. 

"Aw cute. No." He flicked my lip. I groaned in annoyance, crossing my arms. "But why not?"

He placed his hands on the marble counter and said "A- You start work tomorrow, with me, for my boss, at 7 am. B- you're grounded." I looked at him in shock. My mouth hung and my eyes big.

"Since when have I been grounded!?" 

"Since yesterday." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Dad that's so not fare." I whined.

"It is fare Bahira. You need to be punished and learn so resp-"

"I AM responsible! I made one mistake, and it's getting everything taken away from me. You've already taken my car and vacation, can I not have one last night of freedom?" I argued.

"Why? So you can get fucked up and make even more terrible decisions?" He scowled. I stared at him with a mix of shock, anger, and disappointment. How dare he? How could he say such a thing to me?

"Last time I checked Dad, I'm not like how you and mom were when y'all where my age." I bit back. His face turned stoned and angry.

"Your mom and I were not bad kids. We just made bad decisions." 

"Yeah, decisions that I'm not going to make because I already know what happens, when you make those mistakes Dad." I reasoned. He just shook his head.

"You aren't going, and that's final." I wanted to chuck an eraser at his damn head.

"Fine, whatever." I said walking to the front doors, grabbing my backpack, and began to head to my room.

"You'll thank me later! Dinner will be ready in a few!" He screamed right before I slammed my door shut. This is completely bullshit! First he takes away my vacation, now I can't even hang out with my friends on my last night of freedom!? What kind of fuckery is this!? I grabbed my phone from my backpack and flopped down on my bed, plugging it into my charger. As soon as it turned on I sent a text to Lilah.

To: Lilah 


	5. It's worth it

I got home later that day changing out of my suffocating uniform (top picture) to hear my dad laughing on the phone.

"Don't worry Liam. Bahira and I will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. (pause) Have I ever let you down? (pause) Exactly!" He laughed and walked over to the fridge, then shaking his head. "Alright, see you later. Bye." He hung up the phone and continued to search through our fridge. 

"Whacha doin' there?" I decided to make myself known. Dad jumped a little, chuckling to himself.

"Jesus Bahi. You've nearly scared me half to death. How was school?" He asked rummaging through the cabinets.

"Same old, same old. Nothing new." I sighed sitting on the counter.

He hummed "How are those friends of yours? Dylan and Delilah."

I nodded, "They're good. They actually invited me to a party tonight." I brought up slyly.

"Is that so?" He sighed then patted my legs, "Get off the counter. People eat there."

"So I was wondering if I could possibly go?" I smiles innocently as I clung to his arm. He snorted. "And why would I do that?"

"Pleeeaaseee Dad!" I batted my eyes, poking out my lip. 

"Aw cute. No." He flicked my lip. I groaned in annoyance, crossing my arms. "But why not?"

He placed his hands on the marble counter and said "A- You start work tomorrow, with me, for my boss, at 7 am. B- you're grounded." I looked at him in shock. My mouth hung and my eyes big.

"Since when have I been grounded!?" 

"Since yesterday." He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Dad that's so not fare." I whined.

"It is fare Bahira. You need to be punished and learn so resp-"

"I AM responsible! I made one mistake, and it's getting everything taken away from me. You've already taken my car and vacation, can I not have one last night of freedom?" I argued.

"Why? So you can get fucked up and make even more terrible decisions?" He scowled. I stared at him with a mix of shock, anger, and disappointment. How dare he? How could he say such a thing to me?

"Last time I checked Dad, I'm not like how you and mom were when y'all where my age." I bit back. His face turned stoned and angry.

"Your mom and I were not bad kids. We just made bad decisions." 

"Yeah, decisions that I'm not going to make because I already know what happens, when you make those mistakes Dad." I reasoned. He just shook his head.

"You aren't going, and that's final." I wanted to chuck an eraser at his damn head.

"Fine, whatever." I said walking to the front doors, grabbing my backpack, and began to head to my room.

"You'll thank me later! Dinner will be ready in a few!" He screamed right before I slammed my door shut. This is completely bullshit! First he takes away my vacation, now I can't even hang out with my friends on my last night of freedom!? What kind of fuckery is this!? I grabbed my phone from my backpack and flopped down on my bed, plugging it into my charger. As soon as it turned on I sent a text to Lilah.

To: Lilah 


End file.
